


(i know) i've got that sway

by crossroadswrite



Series: the eboy vitya expanded universe [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Streamers, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Eboy Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Rated M for MY GOD KATSUKI YUURI IS A GOD, Social Media, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: Yuuri likes to think that he’s a dedicated boyfriend. He may not be the greatest boyfriend Victor has ever had – even if Victor keeps insisting otherwise – but he’s certainly dedicated.He tries to make time for Victor as often as he can, he takes the time to plan outings, he tries to help him with everything he can, and be there for him in any way he can.That’s why when Victor comes to him and sweetly asks, “Yuuri, do you mind helping me with something?” Yuuri immediately responds with a resounding, “Yes.”“Great! We’re going poledancing. Now take off your pants, I need to see if I got your inseam measurements right.”





	(i know) i've got that sway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 on Chubby Yuuri Week!!! Prompt: Confidence. Sorry this is late my body hates me :(((
> 
> unbetaed! title taken from the song 'One Time' by Marian Hill which is my go to poledancing Yuuri song.

Yuuri likes to think that he’s a dedicated boyfriend. He may not be the greatest boyfriend Victor has ever had – even if Victor keeps insisting otherwise – but he’s certainly dedicated.

He tries to make time for Victor as often as he can, he takes the time to plan outings, he tries to help him with everything he can, and be there for him in any way he can.

That’s why when Victor comes to him and sweetly asks, “Yuuri, do you mind helping me with something?” Yuuri immediately responds with a resounding, “Yes.”

Fun fact: aside from being a dedicated boyfriend, Yuuri is also a goddamned fool, because he always forgets he’s dating an entity of chaos and confusing boners who has somehow weaponized puppy dog eyes.

“Great!” Victor says and overturns a bag on Yuuri’s kitchen table, covering with several skimpy pieces of clothing, body glitter, and heels so high Yuuri winces. “We’re going poledancing. Now take off your pants, I need to see if I got your inseam measurements right.”

“Oh is that what you were doing with the measuring tape?”

“Of course,” Victor says primly. “Not everything I do is for horny reasons, you know. Even if it has horny results.” He winks. Yuuri blushes all the way to the tips of his ears even though there’s no one but the two of them around.

And then Victor’s full sentence catches up to him, and he asks, “Wait, where did you say we were going?”

“Poledancing!” Victor beams, and sets his camera’s bag on top of the table along with everything else.

_That’s_ when Yuuri’s flight response starts kicking in.

«»

**bottom rights activist** @bunnyvitya  
rise n grind gamers i’m preparing smth special for you 🎮🍑💦

[picture description: a close-up shot of what is assumedly Victor and Yuuri’s butts. They’re pressed hip to hip to showcase their shorts. Victor is wearing tight, high-waisted, velvet, pink shorts that show the bottom of his ass cheeks. There’s a cute fluffly white pompom on them, that looks like a bunny tail. Yuuri on the other hand, is wearing longer athletic shorts that visibly pinch the tops of his thighs. They’re black with a white trim. There’s a ‘L’ stamped over his butt on the right, and a ‘R’ on the left.]

**6,564 Retweets 39,492 Likes**

****  
victor’s left nipple @itsaheaux  
Replying to @bunnyvitya  
YES KING!!!!!!!!  
💬 🔄 ♡ 3 

**N00B MASTER 2000** @xXxnoscopexXx  
Replying to @bunnyvitya  
My friends call me gay for following @bunnyvitya. I call them fools. Ass is ass no matter what.  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 12   
|  
**flat is justice** @lolimaster  
preach it man  
💬 🔄 ♡ 

**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
Replying to @bunnyvitya  
we’re all going to fucking die  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 3   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
vitya wants to KILL US ALL by giving us double the ass  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 7   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
AND WE ARE GRATEFUL  
💬 🔄 ♡ 6 

**stream lalalay link in bio** @sunmissugarbaby  
Replying to @bunnyvitya  
I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON BUT IM LOVING IT!! WIG!!!!!  
[video description: a fancam of a kpop girl dancing to Greedy by Ariana Grande]  
💬 🔄 ♡ 13 

**Yuuri’s Girl** @darlingyuuri  
Replying to @bunnyvitya  
Am I the only one worried about how Victor is influencing Yuuri and the content Yuuri puts out? Like idk but I really hate how Yuuri’s being sexualized recently  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 14   
|  
**Yuuri’s Girl** @darlingyuuri  
I miss our soft sweet Yuuri, he’s really different since he started dating Victor I don’t think this is a good relationship for him :/  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 15   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
noah fence but tweets like this make me go feral like “i miss our sweet soft Yuuri boohoo the mean awful slut is ruining him L”  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 35   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
the soft Yuuri squad really is THAT delusional like can we stop treating Yuuri like he’s 12 and not a FULLY GROWN ASS MAN?????? HELLO????????  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 45   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninterntdyke  
and while we’re at it can we stop pretending Yuuri’s always been a uwu soft pastel wholesome baby boy because newsflash HE HASN’T!!!!!  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 38   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
like im sorry Karen but he’s not your soft unthreatening boyfriend he’s a wholeass person who slut drops at clubs we have several videos of him going ham so like can we cut the bullshit please  
💬 3 🔄 2 ♡ 62   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
and can we stop pretending an ass shot is going to ruin his career??? can we stop villanizing expressing ur sexuality and being sexual???? its not the 1500s ur not gonna go to hell for posting ur ass on the internet pls im so TIRED of yall whining  
💬 3 🔄 5 ♡ 78   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
this got away from me but point is: YUURIS A WHOLEASS GROWN MAN AND IMPLYING HE HAS NO SAY IN ANYTHING HE DOES WHEN IT COMES TO VICTOR IS DISGUSTING!!!! AND IM TIRED!!!!! GO OUTSIDE!! HES NOT GONNA EAT YOU OUT FOR THINKING HES SOFT KAREN!! /end rant  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 73   
|  
**Yuuri’s Girl** @darlingyuuri  
You don’t need to be mean, I was just expressing my opinion :/  
💬 1 🔄 ♡   
|  
**mean internet dyke** @meaninternetdyke  
yeah and i suppose you needed to do it under one of victor’s posts huh? learn some manners :/  
💬 🔄 ♡ 4

**can you find my wig?** @lilacskies  
Replying to @bunnyvitya  
👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀  
💬 🔄 ♡

**magical boy transformation** @sparklebooty  
Replying to @bunnyvitya  
is it bothering anyone else that the R isn’t on the right and the L on the left??  
💬 1 🔄 ♡ 2  
|  
**mlehm rights** @boybutter  
………………………… sweetie………………………………..  
💬 1 🔄 ♡  
|  
**magical boy transformation** @sparklebooty  
what????  
💬 1 🔄 ♡  
|  
**mlehm rights** @boybutter  
it’s supposed to be a console controller  
💬 🔄 ♡  
|  
**magical boy transformation** @sparklebooty  
I still don’t get it?  
💬 1 🔄 ♡  
|  
**VITYA!!! ON POLE LOCKDOWN** @vityasthighs  
of all the ppl to miss the Point I didn’t think youd be one but I love you so heres a visual explanation  
[picture description: a hastily drawn comic illustrating victor standing in front of Yuuri, little arrows labeling which of his hands is the left and which is the right one, immediately followed by victor’s hands on Yuuri’s ass, showing that his left hand would be on the L and his right on the R]  
💬 1 🔄 3 ♡ 25  
|  
**magical boy transformation** @sparklebooty  
OH HOLY FUCK OHMYGOD HES GONNA GRAB HIS ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
💬 🔄 ♡ 4

«»

[livestream description: Victor sitting on the floor, only taking up one side of the screen so you can see the dance studio in the background with three poles set up at regular intervals. He's wearing white bunny ears that blend almost seamlessly with his hair, and a crop top that has BABY SLUT written on it in the sparkly pink Barbie font. His long hair is tied in twin tails.

“Hello, and welcome! I hope everyone is ready to have a slutty, slutty time. Today I’m going to be taking a poledancing class for your amusement and horniness.” He gives the camera a wink. “And I have a very special guest! My wonderful boyfriend, Yuuri, is joining me today.”

Yuuri appears on frame, hair slicked back from his face and without his glasses. He’s wearing a simple t-shirt with Victor’s logo stamped in the middle, which is the peach emoji but with a winking face drawn on it.

“Hi,” Yuuri says a little awkwardly, waving his hand. He’s visibly flushed.

“We’re here to have fun, and to probably sexually awaken some poor fool. So remember! Be nice in the chat! Mean comments get you banned for life!” he says in a happy singsongy voice. “Are you ready, Yuuri?”

“Yes?” Yuuri says, not sounding very ready at all.

Victor claps his hands together. “Let’s start then!”]

«»

**CHAT REPLAY:**

**victuuristayswinning** not to be horny on main but how soft victor is around yuuri is literally KILLING ME

**EGGBOY** THEYRE SO FLEXIBLE IMSJDFGDFG

**HornyForCheese** i saw god and he told me it was okay to nut over this

**handholdingis_acrime** cant believe they were holding hands while stretching im calling the police

**sendlewds** THE SPLITS

**rikichie** Yuuri really is an inspiration to us all

**sendlewds** HES DOING THE FUCKING SPLITS IM WHAT

**steponmeyuuri** HES SO FUCKING SQUISHY WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HOW IS HE SO FLEXIBLE IM DYING HES DOING THE SPLITS HEWWO?????

**vityaismywaifu** thank u god

**victuuristayswinning** do they know id die for them

**EGGBOY** I want both of them to curb stomp me killing me instantly

**YuurisRightNostril** everytime Yuuri stretches and we get a peek at his tum I get a little gayer

**stanloona** tag yourself im the instructor calling them cute every two seconds

**daddykatsudon** okay but why is no one talking about the possibility of eros jumping out

**vityas2ndhusband** HES SO FUCKING HOT IM LOSING MY GODDAMNED MIND

**yaoiqueen** id literally pay money to see them fuck

**sendlewds** fuck theyre gonna learn how to grind on the pole its all over now

**vityaismywaifu **@daddykatsudon eros?????????????????

**Kazul9** the way they look at each other makes my heart so soft

**Kinq** tag yourself im the obvious bitemark on the inside of yuuris left thigh

**YuurisRightNostril** I just realized Yuuri could have worn a crop top and im in mourning now

**itsaheaux** HOT

**BabyPrincessUnicorn **I need five of victors top

**handholdingis_acrime** YUURI FIXING VICTORS BUNNY HEADBAND IMMA DIE

**victuuristayswinning** WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE PLEASE

**HornyForCheese** the domestic kink really is jumping out lads

**daddykatsudon** @vityaismywaifu eros is sort of yuuris thotsona sometimes he goes full slut and its GLORIOUS but we barely get to see it and im hhhhhhhhhh feed us daddy

**bathwaterismyholywater **when they said thicc thighs save lives they were talking about yuuri

**mandolinearts** they’re so cute!! I wanna… draw it.

**victuuristayswinning** the way he tucked victors hair behind his ear please im DEVASTATED

**thewalrus-said** I love how not once we’ve seen victor push Yuuri into anything he’s uncomfortable with. This is why I love watching them be in love.

**BabyPrincessUnicorn** I wanna be victor when I grow up

**revampired** not to be a huge lesbian but where’s my squishy gf?? Victor got himself a squishy bf I want a squishy gf :((

**vityaismywaifu** @daddykatsudon I wanna see Yuuri go full thot WHAT

**Caramelfuck** sure hope this doesnt awaken something in me

**HornyForCheese** @Kinq IM SORRY THE WHAT IN HIS WHAT

«»

They’re taking a little break from their pole exercises. Well, Victor is taking a little break. Yuuri’s been mostly just helping him stretch and cheering him on.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try the pole for a little bit? It’s fun.” Victor says this in a soft voice. There’s no pressure put behind the words, nothing making Yuuri feel bad for saying no.

So he says. “No, I’m good. I like watching you.”

Vitya gives him a self-satisfied smile, like Yuuri saying he likes watching him is a high compliment.

“Still. Feel free to jump in at any time. No one will care if you’re terrible at it,” Victor says, fairly innocuously.

“Terrible at it,” Yuuri sounds out the words, thoughts reeling and veering directions sharply.

There’s a tiny, _tiny_ voice in his head that is telling him that Victor didn’t mean anything by it, that he was just trying to be placating and supportive, even if he did it a little clumsily.

But the bigger part of Yuuri’s brain is already hurtling full steam ahead towards bad decisions.

“You think that I’m _terrible_ at it?”

Victor looks at him, looking startled. “Yuuri that’s not what I-“

“I’ll show you terrible,” Yuuri mutters, grabbing his loose shirt and tying a knot into it at his side, turning it into a makeshift crop top, so it fits snug and won’t trouble him. He kicks off his sneakers and grabs the heels Phichit threw into his sports bag just before he left the house. He hears Victor making a high confused noise, but he doesn’t have time to pay attention to that. Instead he grabs the phone they had been using to play music, and queues up one of his favorites.

The he steps up to the pole, wrapping his hand around it above his head, and leaning his back against it. He makes eye contact with Victor and says, “Don’t you dare look away.”

«»

**CHAT REPLAY:**

**daddykatsudon** THANK YOU DADDY FOR THE FOOD

**victuuristayswinning** slkdfjgshdfokjgshfkgjlsdfhg

**sendlewds** IM HAVING A FUCKING HEART ATTACK

**Dachi** hello thot Yuuri my old friend

**Kinq **GOD IS GOOD AND HIS NAME IS KATSUKI YUURI

**vityaismywaifu** IT JUMPED OUT

**BabyPrincessUnicorn** is it just me or is Yuuri kinda hot

**bathwaterismyholywater** slkdjfghsdlfkjghsdfkljghsdklgsf

**itsaheaux** BITCH IM LOSING MY FUCKING MIND WHAT THE FUCCCCCC RAW ME YUURI

**bathwaterismyholywater** this feels like a religious experience

**YuurisRightNostril** okay but Yuuri isn’t light by ANY means he has some good weight on him hes A CHONKY BOY how fucking STRONG do u think he needs to be to hold himself like that on a pole BY HIS THIGHS OHMYGOD

**EGGBOY** I want Yuuri to crush my skull between his thighs like an overripe watermelon

**Raehynd** now THIS is the content I deserve

**handholdingis_acrime** SIR THAT’S ILLEGAL

«»

Yuuri’s really glad he stretched beforehand, because he hasn’t done this in a while, and it was a workout.

When he looks at Victor, he’s staring at him open mouthed, eyes wide.

Yuuri walks up to him, places a finger under his chin and pushes it up, making Victor shut his mouth with a click. “What was that about being terrible?” he asks, with a tilt of his head and a raise of his eyebrow.

Victor opens his mouth. Closes it again. Folds his hands over his lap and shifts uncomfortably. His face is smeared blotchy red across the bridge of his nose. He opens his mouth and says, “_Yuuri_,” in a terribly overwhelmed voice that Yuuri becomes immediately addicted to.

“Yes?”

“I hope you’re prepared to entertain the livestream because I can’t get up now.”

“What? Why not?” Yuuri asks, startled.

Victor glances meaningfully down at his own lap, and then back up at Yuuri, one eyebrow raised.

There’s a part of Yuuri that feels smug, but the majority of him just realized what he did in front of _hundreds_ of people and oh _god, oh no._

“What are you acting all shy for _now_? After you were so disrespectful?” Victor teases and there’s a laugh in his voice.

Yuuri makes an embarrassed sound and sits down next to him, hiding his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I did that,” he whimpers.

“Me neither,” Victor whispers heatedly into his ear, which only makes Yuuri try to hide more. He feels arms loop around him and feels Victor squeezing him to his chest. “Ah, my Yuuri so so cute. So unfair.”

Yuuri presses his face into Victor’s shoulder, and tries to ignore the world.

«»

**victuuri fan account I guess** @bunnyvityaloops  
poledancing livestream thread of vitya loops  
💬 1 🔄 45 ♡ 435  
|  
**victuuri fan account I guess** @bunnyvityaloops  
do you ever wish you were a pole?  
[video description: Victor grinding on a pole for four solid seconds while giving the camera bedroom eyes]  
💬 1 🔄 25,456 ♡ 64,456  
|  
**victuuri fan account I guess** @bunnyvityaloops  
compilation of victor squishing Yuuri without even noticing he’s doing it  
[video description: Victor draped over Yuuri’s back with his hands under his shirt; Victor helping Yuuri stretch, squishing his thighs; Victor softly pinching Yuuri’s cheek. All of these happen when he seems to be paying attention to something else]  
💬 1 🔄 4,987 ♡ 42,754  
|  
**victuuri fan account I guess** @bunnyvityaloops  
theyre so cute im so upset  
[gif description: Victor and Yuuri doing the horizontal splits in front of each other and holding hands, fingers intertwined]  
💬 1 🔄 3,456 ♡ 10,345  
|  
**victuuri fan account I guess** @bunnyvityaloops  
WHATS HE SO HOT FOR  
[gif description: Victor literally just standing there looking at the instructor explain something, but it’s been slowed down considerably]  
💬 1 🔄 9,456 ♡ 31,465  
|  
**victuuri fan account I guess** @bunnyvityaloops  
god I wish that were me  
[gif description: Yuuri twirling a lock of victor’s hair between his finger absentmindedly]  
💬 1 🔄 11,455 ♡ 52,465  
|  
**victuuri fan account I guess** @bunnyvityaloops  
SKLJFDGHFJKLDGHFD SIR WHAT THE FUCK  
[video description: Yuuri upside down on a pole doing the splits, looking directly somewhere off camera]  
💬 1 🔄 16,456 ♡ 92,485  
|  
|38 more replies

«»

[livestream description: Victor and Yuuri sitting in front of the camera. Yuuri’s pressed against Victor’s side looking shy and Victor is beaming.

“Thanks to everyone who joined us today! Let’s have fun again sometime,” he singsongs. “Do you want to do your outro, Yuuri?”

“It’s your stream,” Yuuri mumbles.

“People are asking for it, you can do it.”

Yuuri looks shyly up at the camera. “Thank you for playing with us. See you next level,” he gives the camera a smile and a wave goodbye.

“Bye bye!” Victor says, and the livestream ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> katsuki yuuri IS that powerful and talented and at this point we should all bow down to him
> 
> [tumblr](https://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossroadswrite)


End file.
